homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AndroiDiamond
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Player: Dylan Diamond pesterchum: androiDiamond page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SerpentKing999 (Talk) 17:02, January 10, 2013 Hey! Thanks a lot for the Hero of Hope sprite, it's really cool. It looks like an 'Heir' of Hope. The reason I didn't make one myself yet, is because I wasn't sure which hero I was going to make Caleb. Seeing as that's actually me (looks and all). Anyhow, I really like the thought! KaeElBee (talk) 13:35, January 15, 2013 (UTC) You are cool. Love you.--Kittygirl19 19:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Artistry Advice I already posted this on TOS's discussion page. You should try using the program called GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program). You can draw, copy and paste much easier with it, plus you can create transparent backgrounds. It's completely free and it's what I use for everything. BTW, what are you using for images now? Feelin' lucky? (talk) 21:59, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Question on Infoboxes Hi, I have a quick question regarding the infoboxes. I'm looking to have two subtabs under the God Tier tab under the Dream tab, but I am unsure how to do this. Do you have any instruction on that? Grossgros (talk) 03:43, December 11, 2014 (UTC) That's not quite what I mean. I'm wondering if it's possible for one to have a tab under a tab within another, such as having "Hood up" and "Hood down" tabs under a "God Tier" tab that is under "Dream," such as Aradia's on the MSPA wiki. Ayyy! Can I sign up to your homestuck rp session? (\_/) (O:3 Also, I'm the one who said the last message ^ GAH I don't know how this site works DX But I published the last two messages, I'm "dauntlessHare" Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:46, October 20, 2015 (UTC) hey hey hey. if you want some assistance managing the wikia, i'd be more than happy to lend a hand. KaeElBee (talk) 18:07, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ------- hey there, i don't know when the last time you were on was, but after some really swell trades in animal crossing done via Reddit, i thought it could be cool to start our own subreddit to keep track of things. on two sidenotes, i'd love to be a mod for the wiki. i'm on quite often, and i can edit things if necessary. secondly, i am a web dev by trade, so if we want to do some fancy decorating, i'm pretty handy with css. anyhow, stay fresh KaeElBee (talk) 12:38, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Mind Helping me with something on Lituna Paptors page I tried doing the gallery imaige thing I have done on a wiki off mine and its not workingSo do you mind helping me There will be more fusions Yourlittlevaporeon (talk) 00:24, February 18, 2018 (UTC)YLV Also did you know I made a old Alphabound adventure on MSPFA https://mspfa.com/?s=23521&p=1 Hello! I am new here, and I am wondering how to join a session. I would really appreciate an answer! FreakinSeadweller (talk) 23:00, June 24, 2018 (UTC) hey so i want to know how to roleplay on HSRP, specifically Fandomstuck so, yeahMightyboi818 (talk) 21:27, August 13, 2018 (UTC)